


Jelly

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, the joke had to be made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy puts in a lot of effort for the sake of a joke.





	Jelly

The dessert on the table wobbled peculiarly with every minor disturbance within the apartment. Bright blue with red fruit contained within its gelatinous form, it was a thing completely foreign to Jellal’s gaze. He stared at it intently, trying to figure out just what in Earthland it was.

“You know, you can just eat it instead of trying to stare it down,” Lucy commented, hanging up her apron on a hook. “Because honestly I think it’s going to win that contest.”

“What... is it?” he questioned, taking the spoon she handed to him a moment later.

“It’s delicious.” Lucy plunged her own utensil deep into the thing’s side, sending it into convulsions like a thing alive.

Jellal wasn’t quite so sure he liked his dessert so... active. But still, it was something Lucy had made for them, so he carved out a section with his spoon, the dessert trembling on the metal object.

“I mean, what’s it’s name?” he asked, unwilling to down it without learning at least that much.

Lucy’s brown eyes bored into Jellal’s, not breaking eye contact for a moment as she intoned, “It’s. Called. _Jelly_.”

Now the confection in his hand shook for an entirely different reason, as Jellal was consumed by an emotion he didn’t have a name for.

 _A joke?_ She had done all this work for the sake of _a joke?_

Lucy’s smile was almost predatory as she watched him struggle internally with the revelation.

This was really too much fun. So worth the effort.


End file.
